


Snow Roses

by Cineraria, Snowflake (Cineraria)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cheesy ofc, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluffember 2020, M/M, Romance, just small things
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Cahaya berkelap-kelip hampir seperti tetesan permata. Ruangan penuh oleh kehangatan yang meleleh seiring canda tawa teman-temannya. Ada aroma kayu manis, jahe hangat, dan jeruk segar; berpadu membiusnya dalam kesenangan yang menenangkan.[fluffember 2020 - newtmas presents]
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 5





	1. Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Maze Runner trilogy milik James Dashner. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun.
> 
> Prompt: holiday

Yang disebut sebagai 'hari bebas' itu selalu menaikkan _mood-_ nya setingkat lebih baik.

Ada kedamaian yang membuai di balik gemerlap pohon natal; lampu-lampu kecil dililitkan mengitari daun-daun hijau tebal yang menempel ke ranting. Cahaya berkelap-kelip hampir seperti tetesan permata. Thomas berkedip dari bola kristal seukuran apel yang menggantung di salah satu ranting, pantulan cahaya putih menyebar di dalamnya. Ruangan penuh oleh kehangatan yang meleleh seiring canda tawa teman-temannya. Ada aroma kayu manis, jahe hangat, dan jeruk segar; berpadu membiusnya dalam kesenangan yang nyaman dan menenangkan.

Thomas bangkit menyingkir dari sofa di sebelah Teresa. Suara-suara berdengung saat ia membiarkan telinganya menyerap kata-kata mereka. Pembagian hadiah sedang berlangsung sebagai puncak acara pesta Minho. Bunyi kertas yang disobek atau suara gunting yang bersahutan ketika mereka menebak-nebak hadiah masing-masing, diikuti pekikan senang saat mengetahui isi kado natal mereka.

Thomas mendapati kakinya membawanya keluar balkon. Langit malam adalah gumpalan awan yang tersisa, tetapi salju menutupi setiap permukaan yang ingin dicapai oleh serpihannya bahkan tanpa menyisakan ruang kosong selain selimut putih licin.

Hawa dingin lembut menyapu kulit lengannya ketika Thomas memasukkan kotak hadiah ke dalam saku.

Ini sangat menyenangkan. Thomas ingin sepenuhnya dibenamkan dalam salju kebahagiaan. Andaikan setiap harinya adalah "liburan." Kadang-kadang Thomas berpikir seandainya setiap hari membawa kesenangan dan kedamaian seperti ini. Alangkah menyenangkannya itu. Dan bukan hanya sesuatu yang hanya bisa dinikmati dalam singkatnya batas waktu.

Thomas agak sedikit meresahkan apabila liburan ini kelak menemui penghujungnya. Hari-hari akan kembali melemparkannya menuju kemelut kerja dengan semua hal yang memeningkan kepala.

Kecuali ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan pergerakan seseorang yang keluar dari pintu. Tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu bahwa yang bergabung bersamanya di balkon ini adalah Newt. Aroma vanilla manis yang familier sedikit menggelitik indera penciumannya; satu dari sepuluh hal teratas yang disukainya dari Newt.

Newt menyandarkan pinggul di pagar beton yang nyaris beku. Bahkan tanpa menoleh, pemuda itu adalah pembaca pikiran.

"Aku bisa melihat roda-roda berputar di sana, Tommy. Apa yang kamu pikirkan?"

Newt membawa kaleng limun hangat, yang lekas diraih oleh tangan Thomas.

Thomas meneguk limun. Kehangatan rasa asam manis merembes di lidahnya.

"Hanya kamu," jawabnya. Tak terlalu memikirkan bagaimana efek kata-kata itu bagi pemuda di sisinya.

Rona merah di wajah Newt tersamarkan oleh temaram cahaya lampu. "Sungguh mengesankan." Newt terkekeh halus.

Alunan piano lembut berdenting melewati pintu ketika secara impulsif Thomas meraih tangan Newt dan menarik tubuh pemuda itu mendekat padanya.

Newt memekik senang sebagai tanggapan, membiarkan Thomas mengarahkan kehendaknya untuknya.

"Sudah pasti. Hanya kamu yang di pikiranku." Thomas mengulanginya lagi. Menemukan pegangan tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang Newt. Satu tangan lain menjalin telapak tangan mereka berdua.

Kecanggungan itu segera terhapus dan semua mengalir secara alami. Kaki mereka bergerak seirama ketukan musik.

"Gombalanmu sangat murahan," komentar Newt terdengar geli. Bahkan tidak berusaha menyembunyikan tawa. Tangannya menemukan posisi yang nyaman di bahu Thomas, menyambut kehangatan yang ditawarkan olehnya.

"Tapi kamu menyukainya bahkan tanpa kupinta." Thomas tak berhenti menggoda.

Tanggapan itu menarik decakan pelan dari bibir Newt. Seringainya masih bertahan.

Pandangan Thomas meluncur ke luar balkon. Cahaya lampu berkedip dari jendela rumah di seberang jalan. Ia segera menguburkan semua keresahannya dalam selimut salju di bawah sana.

Telapak tangan Newt terasa lembut dalam genggamannya ketika dunianya mengecil dalam sepasang mata cokelat dengan pendar cahaya sehangat kristal emas. Mereka berbagi senyuman tulus penuh kasih. Thomas heran mengapa bahkan tatapan Newt masih membawa efek menggetarkan debaran jantungnya hingga tak tertahankan.


	2. Backhug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Backhug

Salah satu kekuatan alam adalah keindahan yang ia bentangkan untuk setiap mata yang menyadari nilainya dan menghargainya.

Itu bukan _kekuatan_ yang menghancurkan, atau di suatu titik, mengacaukan _mereka_. Barangkali alam sedang memilih kelembutannya sendiri. Seperti halnya salju yang berguguran dari langit itu, jatuh seperti serpihan cahaya; melukis pemandangan musim dingin yang gemerlap.

Newt mengembuskan napas. Uap hangat menguar dari mulutnya hampir begitu ringan. Kehangatan yang menghibur pandangannya mungkin berasal dari pendar lilin yang begitu dikaguminya ketika ia memerhatikan bagaimana cahaya emas itu mencair di udara, menyatu dengan latar belakang selimut putih di luar kaca. Sementara butiran salju berhamburan oleh gravitasi dan tergelincir ke tempat yang lebih rendah. Newt hampir tidak merasakan uap dingin yang menyergap telapak tangannya yang ditempelkan ke kaca jendela.

Detik berikutnya, senyuman terbentuk di sudut bibirnya ketika sepasang tangan menyentuh bahunya hampir tanpa suara. Ada aroma mawar yang tercium saat sweater merah terpasang membungkus bahu hingga memeluk kedua sisi lengannya.

"Tommy…" Newt bergumam dengan suara rendah hampir seperti bisikan lembut.

Ia merasakan dagu Thomas mencari sandaran nyaman di bahu ketika kehangatan kekasihnya itu memeluk punggungnya.

"Dingin, Newt. Jangan melupakan jaketmu." Kata-kata Thomas lebih seperti bisikan samar yang penuh arti. Newt bisa mengenali getaran kasih yang memancar dari suara Thomas; pemujaannya yang tak terhingga.

Beruntung baginya memiliki Thomas di sini.

Newt mengulum senyum, membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk sepasang lengan yang membungkusnya secara protektif dan hati-hati. 

Newt mengusap lengan Thomas yang terasa nyaman di sekitar perutnya. Sangat menyukai bagaimana debaran jantung Thomas berbenturan dengan punggungnya. "Yeah, sengaja meninggalkannya."

Bibir Thomas menemukan jalan di lehernya. Newt mendesah pelan, agak menyenangkan.

"Agar kuambil dan kupasangkan untukumu?" Thomas terkekeh halus. Napas hangatnya yang menggelitik kulit Newt mengirim getaran kupu-kupu lembut di perutnya.

"Ada yang lebih terasa dingin lagi. Lenganmu ..." Newt sama senangnya saat ia mendesakkan kepala lebih rapat menempel di dada Thomas tanpa menyisakan celah bagi udara dingin.

Barangkali kecantikan musim dingin itu berasal dari kehangatan di dalam sini.

"Tak masalah.” Pandangan Thomas meluncur ke bawah, pada lengan mereka berdua yang terjalin erat. Usapan tangan Newt, dan remasan lembut di jari-jemari. “Sudah menjadi hangat bukan?"


	3. Forehead kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Forehead kisses

Thomas selalu tahu cara membuatnya tak berdaya. Seperti ketika Newt membiarkan pemuda itu memandangnya dari tempatnya terpaku di ambang pintu. Biar ia puas seperti yang dia kehendaki. Mungkin sesuatu yang menarik darinya yang tengah membaca buku itu membuat Thomas terpesona entah bagaimana.

Meskipun wajahnya terasa panas karena tatapan Thomas yang begitu intens, tetapi Newt menyembunyikan itu saat jari-jarinya mencengkeram tepian buku dan membalik halamannya.

Jadi ketika Newt mengangkat kepala. Mata beralih dari buku bacaan di tangan. Ia benar-benar kewalahan. Tatapan Thomas masih terpaku padanya seolah dunia Thomas berpusat pada dirinya. Kecuali senyuman yang terlukis di bibir pemuda itu, respon bahwa mungkin ia menyukai reaksi kemenangannya. Wajah bodoh dan mata yang berbinar lucu itu nyaris membuat jari-jemari Newt kesemutan.

“Tidakkah kamu hendak bergabung, atau hanya berdiri memandangiku di sana, Tommy- _dear_?”

Thomas hanya bergerak sebagai jawaban, mengitari ruangan dengan senyum lembut yang tidak memudar.

Berikutnya ketika Thomas menjatuhkan diri di sofa, Newt hampir tidak diberi kesempatan mencerna yang tengah terjadi, kecuali saat sepasang bibir hangat menekan pelipisnya lembut. Tangan Thomas melingkari bahunya. Menariknya tenggelam dalam dekapan dada.

Buku jatuh di pangkuan Newt tanpa suara.

Newt hampir meleleh. Seperti ada rasa manis yang tersebar meresap di lidahnya entah bagaimana. Ini bukan kali pertama Thomas menciumnya di kening dengan cara seperti itu, tetapi ia begitu kewalahan oleh debaran jantungnya sendiri, seolah mendesak untuk melompat keluar. Sentuhan bibir Thomas menggelitik perutnya dengan kupu-kupu halus yang mengepakkan sayapnya tanpa peringatan.

Thomas masih menekan bibir di keningnya lagi, seperti tak ingin melepaskannya.

Newt melupakan buku di pangkuannya, ditariknya tangan Thomas yang masih bersandar di bahu. Remasan lembut sebagai balasan. Jari-jemari terjalin erat. Ia masih ingin merasakan bagaimana Thomas menikmati aroma dirinya, atau pada cara kelembutan bibir itu menyapu kulitnya. Masih ingin tenggelam dalam dekapan lengan Thomas selama yang dia inginkan.

Hingga ketika Thomas akhirnya melepaskan ciuman, Newt mengedipkan mata. Kata-kata tersendat di ujung lidahnya. Hampir tak menemukan suara selain kekeh halus. Kehangatan bibir itu masih terasa di keningnya sejelas ia merasakan rekah senyum menyebar di wajahnya sendiri. 

"Untuk apa itu, Tommy?" 

Demi, sialan. Thomas masih menatapnya dengan sorot memuja itu. Meski akhirnya Newt hampir tidak keberatan oleh jawabannya.

"Untukmu, Newt. Tentu saja. Untuk semuanya."

 _Untuk semua kasihmu dan semua momen kita bersama._ Hampir-hampir Newt mendengar kelanjutan kalimat itu bersenandung dalam kepalanya sendiri.

Kadang-kadang Newt mengira mereka cocok memerankan drama klise dengan seluruh dialog murahan yang mengerikan, tetapi barulah ia menyadari bahwa hanya karena Thomas lah yang tulus melakukannya, jadi ia menerima itu. Maka Newt hanya menggumam senang sebagai balasan, menekan kepalanya lebih rapat di bahu Thomas. Wajah terkubur di dadanya. Menghidu aftersave lembut itu dengan segenap kerinduan.

Newt yakin bila suatu saat ia meminta persembahan jiwanya, pasti akan Thomas berikan. Rasanya seperti memiliki pemuja istimewa—lebih dari sekedar istimewa sebab perasaan mereka saling berbalas, bahkan jauh lebih banyak dari yang Newt kira hatinya sanggup menampung sebesar luapan cinta mereka berdua yang dikalikan sampai tak terhingga.


	4. Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cuddling

Ada satu momen yang paling Newt sukai. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tenggelam di dalamnya atau menghargainya sebanyak yang dia sanggupi. Saat ia merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur, diikuti oleh Thomas sesudahnya. Tidak ada pertukaran kata yang berarti, tetapi Thomas memahami keinginan Newt lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

Sekeliling kamar nyaris temaram oleh minimnya penerangan. Cahaya lilin berkedip-kedip di nakas dan lampu-lampu kecil menjuntai dari sisi pintu ke atap, berkelap-kelip hangat. Suasana remang-remang yang meromantisasi dunia magis kecil milik mereka berdua.

Tidak ada yang lebih Newt sukai selain bagaimana posisi mereka berdua terasa sangat sempurna. Newt menenggelamkan diri lebih dalam pada kehangatan ranjang, menarik beban Thomas yang menempel ringan di atasnya dan menikmati kontak fisik mereka.

Newt mendapati pipinya memanas ketika Thomas menemukan jalan untuk menguburkan wajah di lehernya. Ia bisa merasakan desahan napas Thomas yang hangat menggelitik kulitnya lembut. Lengan dan kaki mereka saling membelit.

Rasanya tidak ada yang lebih intim dari ini. Saling berbagi kehangatan dan panas tubuh—tentu saja ada momen di mana mereka berbagi keintiman _khusus_ yang melibatkan melepas pakaian dan sangat pribadi. Tetapi sekarang, mereka hanya tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari pelukan manis yang melelehkan tungkai.

Jadi Newt memberikan yang terbaik ketika ia merasakan tekanan ringan dari bibir Thomas di lehernya. Newt membalas dengan menggaruk tengkuk Thomas dan menggosok belakang kepalanya. Jari-jari mengunci ke rambut hitam. Membelainya ringan, sementara satu tangan lain mengusap punggung lebar yang membungkusnya.

Newt tahu Thomas juga menyukai itu.

Percikan hangat dada mereka yang bersentuhan, terasa sangat nyaman dan menyenangkan ketika Thomas mengusap sisi pinggang Newt, menguburkan senyuman lain di tulang selangkanya.

"Kamu tahu?" Thomas membuka suara. "Aku dikaruniai teman hidup seorang malaikat."

Newt tak dapat menahan senyuman bodoh yang menyebar di wajahnya. Tolol sekali bila ia tidak tahu ke mana arah kalimat itu, atau bagaimana dirinya menerka-nerka maknanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengelak? Toh selama ini Thomas sudah membuatnya bodoh; membutakan matanya seperti orang gila yang haus akan kebutuhan _cinta_ seolah itu menjadi darah dan napasnya.

"Kadang-kadang aku khawatir," kata Thomas lagi. "Surga yang aku ciptakan untuknya tidak bisa mencukupinya."

Newt bersenandung senang. "Konsep yang mengesankan, Tommy." Karena, tentu saja, Thomas adalah darahnya, napasnya, dan jiwanya. Ia tidak bisa hidup tanpanya.

Tetapi melihat bagaimana cara Thomas memandangnya; seberapa besar _cinta_ Thomas untuknya? Itu sedikit berlebihan. Ada waktu di mana mereka terlibat perselisihan serius yang bermula dari hal sepele. Sangat meyakinkan bahwa dirinya bukan _malaikat._ Jelas pernyataan Thomas itu agak hiperbolis. Sebab, apa sih yang sudah Newt lakukan hingga ia pantas menerima kebahagiaan hidup yang begitu luar biasa?

"Sudah pasti, aku memang malaikatmu." Pada akhirnya Newt tidak perlu mengelak. Lebih senang menikmati bagaimana dadanya membengkak oleh rasa sesak dan kebanggaan kecil.

Pada akhirnya, Newt hanya menerima, ketika Thomas menekan bibir lebih intens di ceruk lehernya, bahwa begitulah cara Thomas mengungkap perasaannya, sebab mereka saling melengkapi.

"Dan kamu pasangan malaikatku." Newt berujar lembut. "Ini surga kita; kita yang menciptakannya bersama. Jangan menganggapku seperti orang bodoh tak tahu diri yang suka menuntut hal-hal yang tak kamu sanggupi."


	5. Sleep on lap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sleep on lap

Hal pertama yang Thomas sadari ketika matanya terbuka adalah pemandangan di luar bingkai jendela itu sangat memesona. Tumbuhan mawar di beranda rumah nyaris terseok dalam kebekuan selimut salju putih. Kelopak-kelopaknya yang berwarna merah berjuang untuk mekar meski di bawah benaman salju. Serpihan salju yang menumpuk jatuh ke bawah ketika bobot mawar itu tak mampu menampung beban mereka.

Hal berikutnya yang Thomas perhatikan adalah kepalanya tengah berbaring di atas sesuatu yang terasa lembut dan empuk. Ia menggeser punggung dan tahulah dia bahwa ini adalah pangkuan Newt. Melihat tangan putih Newt—dengan urat nadi bertonjolan di balik kulitnya, terjulur dengan buku di atas kepala. Thomas tersenyum oleh perasaan jari-jari panjang yang membelai rambut di keningnya dengan usapan ringan.

Ketika Newt menyibak bukunya hingga Thomas bersitatap dengan mata almond itu, sorot lembut dan kehangatan yang Newt pancarkan melalui senyumannya jelas mencukupkan semua penjelasan yang Thomas inginkan.

Kepala Newt menunduk ke bawah. “Sedikit lebih baik, Tommy?”

Thomas masih mengumpulkan potongan kesadaran yang samar-samar mendorong masuk dalam ingatannya yang masih terasa kebas.

Ada pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi sebelumnya. Entah siapa yang meniup api pertikaian itu menjadi percikan drama yang lebih besar. Yang jelas, Thomas tidak pernah menyukai kondisi itu. Ia benci berselisih dengan Newt, mungkin berlaku sebaliknya. Thomas hanya tidak berkutik oleh dorongan impulsif yang Newt tampakkan untuk meyakinkannya agar mereka membuat gencatan senjata. Itu seratus persen berhasil.

Terkadang Newt jauh lebih dewasa saat Thomas malah menunjukkan sisi kekanak-kanakannya yang sama sekali tidak berguna.

Kekasihnya itu bergerak dalam upaya putus asa untuk membuat mereka berbaikan. Memanggilnya dengan lembut agar mereka berdua duduk bersisian di sofa. Dan semua mengalir seperti yang seharusnya. Newt, entah bagaimana, berhasil meluluhkannya. Thomas ditarik tertidur di pangkuannya dan Newt menolak untuk melepaskannya.

Itulah sisi cerdik Newt yang Thomas hargai lebih dari apapun. Dan karena pangkuan Newt dipenuhi kehangatan dan aroma manis. Thomas menyukai betapa lembutnya kedua paha Newt yang terasa empuk bagi kepalanya yang sekeras batu.

Maka yang dilakukan Thomas hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Melesakkan kepalanya menempel lebih dekat. Sweater yang membungkus perut Newt berbau mawar harum ketika Thomas membenamkan wajah di sana. Memegangi kehangatan itu dalam upaya untuk mempertahankannya lebih lama.

“Ya. Sudah pasti. Semua jauh lebih baik sekarang.”

"Bagus." Newt terkekeh halus.

Bahwa Thomas menyukai cara rambutnya dibelai, itu sudah bukan rahasia. Jadi Newt tidak berhenti menelusurkan jemari di sela-sela rambut hitam, mengusap kulit tengkuknya.

Senyuman yang terkulum di bibir Thomas terasa semanis permen.

Newt selalu tahu cara membuatnya meleleh seperti lilin—memaafkannya lebih dari segalanya. Inilah mengapa Thomas tidak pernah sanggup berpaling darinya.


	6. Holding hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: holding hands

Perubahan cuaca secara mendadak saat sore hari adalah berkah yang tidak bisa diabaikan. Sebab dengan begitu Thomas bisa memanfaatkannya untuk menyeret Newt keluar.

Mereka mengunjungi pasar natal yang tumpah di ujung jalan komplek perumahan.

Cuaca dingin yang mengurung mereka selama berhari-hari di dalam rumah berpotensi memunculkan kebosanan. Beberapa letupan kecil sudah terjadi di sana-sini, untuk itulah Thomas berinisiatif dengan ide rekreasi sederhana ini.

Meskipun sebelumnya Newt sempat menggerutu soal benci dingin, dan betapa dia lebih menyukai bergelung dalam kehangatan kepompong selimut. Tetapi melihat wajah cerah kekasihnya itu sekarang; senyuman lebar bersinar hampir menyamai keindahan salju, tangan penuh oleh tas belanja, jelas menunjukkan bahwa _mood_ -nya naik setingkat lebih baik.

"Ayo, Tommy!" Newt memekik kegirangan ketika ia menarik Thomas mampir di kios terdekat yang memukau matanya.

Itu adalah toko yang menjual souvenir dan manisan. Di depan pintu kios, mereka disambut oleh gantungan yang mengeluarkan suara gemerincing di langit-langit. Penuh pernak-pernik natal dan musim dingin; kaos kaki merah bersulam keping salju dan pohon natal. Juga dekorasi berupa bola-bola lonceng dan logam berbentuk bintang, semua menyala oleh pembiasan cahaya.

Thomas menyusul di belakang Newt. Mengenali kegembiraan kekasihnya begitu ia tergelitik untuk menggoda. "Nah, siapa tadi yang mengeluh lebih senang berpelukan di ranjang?"

Wajah Newt memerah. "Diam," gumamnya seraya menggerutu yang bercampur kekeh tawa.

Sebagai hukuman, Newt melungsurkan beban tas di tangannya kepada Thomas. Menyentakkan beban itu ke dadanya tanpa peringatan.

Thomas tersentak kaget sebagai reaksi, membuat salah satu tas di tangannya nyaris meluncur jatuh, tetapi segera ditangkap oleh satu tangan lain yang sigap. Ia sedikit kewalahan. Padahal tangannya sudah penuh oleh tasnya sendiri. Sekarang ditambahi oleh tas milik Newt juga. Tetapi tidak terpikir olehnya untuk melontarkan keluh kesah. Sebagai ganti, ia berjuang menjejalkan tas belanjaan Newt yang berjumlah tiga itu digabung dengan miliknya.

Detik berikutnya Thomas menyadari perhatian pak tua pelayan kios yang duduk di belakang meja. Ia mengangguk hormat kepadanya.

Newt sudah bergerak di depan mengarahkan mereka mendekati rak manisan.

Thomas terkekeh ketika dimintai pendapat karena Newt kebingungan memilih satu di antara dua toples gula-gula.

Berbagi tawa hangat dan celetukan ringan. Suara dan kegembiraan mereka mengisi kios kecil itu. Belum ada pengunjung selain mereka berdua.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka meninggalkan kios dengan satu lagi kantong belanja berisi dua toples gula-gula serta sebuah bola kristal natal untuk meja hias.

"Ingin menjelajah toko mana lagi, Darling?" Thomas bertanya usil.

Mereka sempat memulai perselisihan kecil soal berbagi tas belanja. Thomas bersikeras membawa tas-tas milik Newt sebelumnya tetapi Newt juga berinisiatif meringankan beban tangan Thomas. 

Newt berhasil menarik sebagian tas miliknya dari lengan Thomas. "Pertanyaan bagus, Tommy. Tapi sepertinya dompet kita sudah menangis.”

Pandangan Newt terlempar ke arah kios lain di seberang jalan.

Thomas bermaksud menyuarakan pemahamannya tepat ketika tangan Newt terlebih dulu menyambar satu lengannya yang bebas. Menautkan genggaman tangan mereka.

Jadi Thomas hanya menurut ketika ia merasakan jari-jari panjang berlapis sarung tangan wol itu meremas telapak tangannya.

Thomas membalas genggaman itu, mempertahankan tautan tangan mereka dengan sebaik-baik cara. "Oke. Pulang ke rumah?" 

Newt terkekeh bahagia. Hati Thomas menghangat.

Lampu-lampu berkelap-kelip menerangi musim dingin. Kios-kios pasar natal itu semakin ramai oleh pengunjung. 

Thomas mensejajarkan langkah mereka ketika timbunan salju di jalanan berderak di belakang jejak sepatu mereka berdua. Ia ingin mempertahankan keindahan momen ini sebagai upaya untuk menghargainya lebih dari apapun.


	7. New year kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: New year kiss

Bila memang surga itu sungguhan ada, mungkin itu adalah tempat ini.

Thomas memikirkan hal itu detik pertama dirinya terbangun. Sehabis tidur ringan yang hanya seperti sejam yang lalu. Irama musik berdenting dengan semangat dan gairah, menjadi yang pertama mengetuk indera pendengarannya. Mengalirkan damai dan tenang merasuk dalam jiwanya.

Ketika mengerjapkan mata dan mengedarkan pandangan, ia mendapati dirinya terbaring di sofa, tertarik oleh kebutuhan khusus untuk tenggelam dalam kehangatannya.

Kamar kecil ini dilingkupi cahaya remang-remang yang berasal dari lampu meja kecil. Hampir didominasi oleh kegelapan aura magis yang lembut. Sementara jendela besar itu membingkai panorama cahaya yang lebih beragam dari kembang api di malam tahun baru.

Ketika punggungnya bergeser, ia terpana melihat siluet punggung Newt. Selubung cahaya emas samar-samar membungkus tubuh rampingnya seperti ilusi malaikat suci.

Alunan musik itu rupanya berasal dari piano yang tengah Newt mainkan tanpa henti.

Thomas ingat dua jam sebelumnya mereka berjanji mengadakan _ritual_ menanti pergantian tahun bersama. Newt menghibur Thomas dengan musiknya.

Thomas bertanya-tanya berapa lama Newt bertahan di posisi itu, tenggelam dalam alunan musik ciptaannya sendiri.

Musik tidak pernah membuat Newt bosan; sebab itu adalah jiwanya. Kadang Thomas iri akan betapa tergila-gilanya Newt pada musik hingga menggeser posisinya (sebagai kekasih) di prioritas kedua.

Namun, sudah jelas bahwa Thomas sendiri takluk di bawah pesona sihir musiknya. Ia dikalahkan hingga tertidur pulas.

Pengamatan Thomas bahwa lagu itu tidak familiar di telinganya. Ia mengenali sonata Mozart dan symphony Beethoven sebanyak yang Newt mainkan dalam repetisi pertunjukannya, tetapi yang satu ini terdengar asing.

Mungkinkah itu adalah instrumen baru? Thomas berusaha menghayati dengan cermat—seperti yang pernah Newt katakan padanya, bahwa selera musiknya terlalu bagus untuk ukuran orang awam yang tidak mengenal seluk-beluk musik.

Mula-mula, denting nada itu mengalun dalam tempo yang relatif stabil. Serangkaian nada pendek, diikuti ketukan cepat yang naik perlahan-lahan, kemudian ada nada panjang di akhir sebagai penyesuaian yang sempurna. Kemudian lagu itu memasuki bagian Refrain.

Jadi ketika Thomas bangkit tanpa suara, menuang dua gelas sampanye—meneguk segelas dan menyisakan satu gelas lain untuk Newt—otaknya berkonsentrasi dalam koordinasi yang menyamai kecepatan nada. Ia mengitari ruangan untuk duduk di kursi di sisi Newt dengan gerakan tenang dan hening.

Saat itulah Thomas sadar. Ini lagu gubahan Newt sendiri.

Kehangatan kecil meleleh dalam hati Thomas saat kesadarannya terkumpul penuh. Menghayati cara nada-nada itu berdenting dan mengalun. Mencermati bagaimana Newt tampak begitu anggun dalam konsentrasi. Mengamati cara jari-jari panjang itu bergerak menekan tuts-tuts piano, dari kanan ke kiri, kiri ke kanan, lalu kembali lagi. Tarian jari-jemari Newt adalah letupan kecil yang merupa gelembung cahaya. Cahaya-cahaya itu melayang naik perlahan-lahan, mengubahnya menjadi irama dan ketukan nada.

Thomas dipenuhi kegembiraan familier ketika ia menikmati kedekatan lengan dan bahu mereka yang saling menempel.

Ketika Thomas mengintip dari sudut mata, Newt membalasnya dengan senyum terkulum seperti kelembutan musik. Irama lain yang berasal dari jantung Thomas berdebar kencang sebagai reaksi.

Di sisinya adalah malaikat, dan musik yang mengalir dari jemari tangannya adalah siulan dari surga.

Thomas luput menyadari sekeliling. Mungkin lupa bahwa jarum jam baru saja melewati satu detik dari pukul dua belas. Tepat ketika cahaya kembang api memudar di luar jendela. Letusan kembang api pertama. Tangan Newt berhenti tepat di ujung nada.

"Itu sangat indah…" Thomas berbisik, nyaris tidak yakin akan hal yang membuatnya terpukau. Apakah kembang api itu, atau musiknya, atau bahkan pesona _malaikatnya._

Jawaban Newt adalah bisikan lain. “Happy New Year, Tommy.”

Thomas tidak ingat siapa di antara mereka berdua yang pertama menutup jarak. Mungkin itu lengannya yang bergerak melilit leher Newt dan melingkar erat di bahunya. Mungkin pula gerakan impulsif Thomas saat menekan ciuman lembut di tengkuk bawah telinganya. 

Hanya kesenangan yang Thomas rasakan ketika Newt menggumam rendah sebagai reaksi. Newt menolehkan wajah padanya, dengan segera bibir mereka saling membentur di tengah-tengah. Kecupan pertama di tahun baru. Ada rasa sampanye, jejak lagu yang berdenting, serta letupan kembang api. Malam di dunia kecil mereka bercahaya dengan sempurna.


End file.
